Rest, sailor !
by Aamarylis
Summary: Sea washes Billy up the beach in Nassau. It's Kathleen's duty to take care of him and bring him to his finest as soon as possible. Rated T for now, will eventually lead to M in later chapters.
1. I

**Hello there, my twisted mind started to create images of what might have happened if it wasn't John Silver who found Billy washed up on a beach.**

**Let me apologize in advance as English isn't my native language, please let me know about any mistakes.**

**And tell me if you want me to continue (like 2-3 more chapters) with writing this or it would be better to drop it right here.**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

**Enjoy.**

Doors to her room slammed open, giving her a scare of her life, it was too early to expect customers just yet but it was Nassau after all. She turned her head towards intruder. Dufresne was breathing heavily like he just had really long and intense run.

"Kathleen, we need help!" He screamed only and took off. She got up from her armchair and began running, not even daring asking any questions. Walrus's crew was always good to her, she spied for them and they protected her. Being a prostitute is certainly not a dream job. Being prostitute in Nassau can be a torture. So she's come to appreciate every little help she could get.

He stopped so suddenly at the entrance to some tent that she almost crashed with him.

"We need you to take care of him for a few days, until he gets better…"

"Take care of who?" with every moment she disliked this secrecy more. But then she saw him…

"Is it..." she stopped mid sentence, shocked and terrified.

"Yes, it's Billy… sea washed him up here this morning, we have to hide him, he knows too much. Flint tried to get rid of him once, he'll try again…" Dufresne's words hung in the air, nothing good could ever come out of this.

It certainly was good to see this man back. But they both knew that he meant trouble, at least until they'd figure it out. Kathleen sighed with relief thinking of how lucky Billy was to be found by Dufresne, not by someone plotting closely with Flint. So life was fair after all, at least sometimes.

"Can we move him to your room in the brothel?"

That was dangerous, she wouldn't be able to just hide him there. But if she could successfully approach Jack and make him believe that Billy is the only person knowing how to defeat mad man in Spanish warship threatening Nassau.

"I'll see what I can do…"

He gave her quick nod and left tent. She dropped on her knees by Billy's side not believing in what she saw. He was thin, starved. He looked so vulnerable and helpless, all wounded and bruised. It wasn't Billy she knew and remembered, this was just a shadow of once strong, healthy and happy man. He was clearly dehydrated, salted water and god knows what sort of tortures left him barely alive. It could take weeks before he got better… if he did. She felt tears forcing their way out.

"Who did this to you, Billy…" she planted the softest of kisses on his forehead, still not able to believe what happened to one of her greatest protectors in this unfriendly land.

The same night Billy has been successfully moved to the brother. Kathleen managed to get him cleaned up, she aided his wounds and all she could do now was wait. Walrus's former bosun and quartermaster was still so weak, he has barely awoken a few times but he wasn't really conscious when he did so. It drove her insane to see this strong and fearless man, being so vulnerable and so dependent on her.

"He'll be safe here, I promise. I talked Jack into letting me take care of him. And you know Jack, he's an asshole but the is too smart to slip even a word to anyone if he sees a business for himself here. Bonny will do whatever Jack does and Max is a case on her own. I don't have to remind you where conspiring with John Silver brought her." She smiled knowingly to Dufresne, when a few days later after easing a conflict with Vane, Flint has finally decided to go and get Urca's gold.

"Remember, should you need anything, we are all on the same side now. All against this obsessed madman." He reminded before giving her last worried glare and taking off to board his ship.

Maybe soon things in Nassau will finally get back to normal. Maybe Eleanor and Vane will find a way to stop Captain Flint's madness. She let out a loud sigh and sat by Billy's side.

_Now we are ready to head for the Horn,_

_Way, ay, roll an' go!_

_Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,_

_Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

_Heave a pawl, oh, heave away, _

_Way, ay, roll an' go!_

_The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored, _

_Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!_

She suddenly remembered the old shanty, her father, fine sailor himself taught her once. She closed her eyes, imagining how wonderful her life was when her parents were still alive. Her beloved father was more of an explorer than a pirate, although respected in Nassau. Her beautiful mother couldn't handle becoming a widow, died shortly after her father's ship was wrecked. Her gaze fell on Billy once again, just to see his sea blue eyes wide open, looking at her in silent confusion.

"Kat… Kathleen…"

"Shhh, don't talk…" she soothed his cheek seeing desperation and fear written on his face. "Everything is going to be fine. You have to rest now, sailor." She whispered softly still caressing his face and trying to feed him a little bit of water.

"You don't understand…" his voice was terribly weak and quiet, true fear still didn't leave his beautiful eyes.

"I understand more than you think so…" and so she told him everything, holding a cup of water to his mouth as his hands refused to move. He was still so powerless.

"Rest sailor, get some more sleep. You'll have plenty of time to talk." Kathleen whispered again softly kissing his forehead and moved away to curl herself on a big armchair in the corner of her bedroom.

"Have you been sleeping there all this time?" he asked looking at her with disbelief on his face.

"Where else would I sleep, I didn't want to risk hurting you even more than you actually are." Smiling softly she covered herself in blanket.

"Seeing you suffering out there hurts me more than any physical wound. Please…" he managed to lift his hand just a little bit to give her an inviting wave.

"Well, unless you're scared of me…" his expression saddened and she just couldn't help another smile when she made her way to lay by his side. Her petite features curling against his firm muscles.

**I know it's crap, right? But I just really need to write.**

**Please leave the review, I'll be more than happy to know what you think.**


	2. II

**I do not own anything but my OC.**

**Chapter may be rather boring, just so you know x  
**

Kathleen didn't sleep that night. She couldn't help but worry about a pirate laid by her side. His face was calm, for the first time since she remembered, his breathing shallow but regular. Soft smile came across her lips, Billy looked much better than the day they've found him. His boyish face reclaimed a little bit of its previous glow, it could take a while before he could gain his strength and abilities back but from this day on it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Billy was getting better and that she was the one to be there to aid him and take care of him.

She just laid there motionless, scared that the smallest move might wake him. But then unexpected happened. His huge arm, the one she was holding on to lifted and wrapped around her waist pulling her so close to his chest. Unexpected movement made her squeak at first but she adjusted really fast to the new circumstances. Still conscious not to hurt him, she gently placed her head on his chest. She took a deep breath. Every girl in this brothel would love to be in her position right now, every single one of them tried at least once to seduce Billy. None of them ever succeeded.

Breathlessly she trailed her fingers across his muscular chest. He was beautiful, even now, wounded weak and asleep. He was just perfect by her standards and oh god, his skin was even softer than she ever imagined. Her fingers slowly moved up exploring every inch of his bare chest, she was barely touching him and yet it gave her indescribable pleasure. His grip on her waist tightened pulling her even closer into his embrace. She ducked her hand back, scared and embarrassed. How would she explain herself if she has woken him up now? They left him here so she could take care not advantage of him.

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't stop that." She sit back up so fast it caused him hiss slightly. Not only that she's just embarrassed herself, she also hurt him.

"I am so sorry…" she sat as far from him as she possibly could, looking at him terrified.

"No need to apologize lass." It took him a great effort to pull himself up on his elbows and then slowly sit up against bed frame. "I was quite enjoying your attention. Seems like it was all I needed to get my consciousness back." This shy smile left her breathless, again. She was so hopelessly in love with a pirate. That never ends well.

Thanking darkness for hiding her blushed cheeks she remained silent, she didn't know what to say.

"Don't be embarrassed. Come back here, I didn't even thank you for aiding me and for singing to me." He extended his arms encouraging her to come back and curl against his body once again. Maybe it was fever that spoke for him. He would never be so bold, he was always rather shy towards ladies.

Another flush covered her already red cheeks. It was even more embarrassing to realize that he could hear her sad shanties abut wounded pirates and beautiful girls waiting for them in ports.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you. I just wanted to thank you."

"No need to thank me, sailor. It was the right thing to do. You were always good to me." Though you did never let me seduce you, she thought.

Her jade green eyes met his gaze and for the moment heavy silence filled small room. His pleading sea blue eyes, inviting her to drown in his strong embrace once again. She's decided there's nothing to lose for her, her life was already bad enough, why not to take advantage of small pleasures when offered. She sat at the top of her bed by his side and curled herself against his chest closing her eyes. Small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips.

He laid back down still holding her tight despite his weakness and almost instantly fell asleep. It didn't take too long before she also drifted away.

Despite rather pleasant company, her dreams were not enjoyable at all.

How could a pirate, well not just any pirate but this particular one possibly fall in love with a whore? Just a worthless prostitute, that's all she was. He never slept with girls from the brother, even thought all girls in the brothel wanted to sleep with him. How could he possibly see anything in her? After all she was just a girl anyone could buy for the night and do anything they wanted with her. Anything they wanted. Noonan didn't care if she ended up having a black eye or bruises all over her body if customer paid well. She became a toy everyone could just kick around. Only people defending her honor, if anyone believed she still had it, was Walrus's crew. Few times they might literally save her life.

Actually, Billy and rest of Walrus's crew showed her more respect than any of Noonan's girls ever received but that didn't mean a thing. She spied for them and they offered her protection, that's all. She was an amazing spy in a manner fact, she could get any information she needed and her victim wouldn't even realize. Her contribution in Walrus's hunts earned her a small fortune she was saving for the day she'll finally leave this place.

Morning sun filled her bedroom. It was going to be another beautiful day. It could be another beautiful day if not the shadow of upcoming war darkening hearts and thoughts of people of Nassau. It took a great effort to untangle her petite body from underneath gigantic arms of the pirate invading about ¾ of her bed. He looked so innocent while asleep. If that would be the first time she saw him, she would never believe this man could be a dangerous cutthroat pirate, vicious sea creature. But the first time she met Billy proved the fact that despite his looks he could be indeed a killing machine, when he killed 4 of the Ned Low's crewmembers for beating her up on the square at night.

"Did you sleep well milady?"

"I'm no lady Billy." She smiled softly approaching him with a plate of food she'd just fetch for him from the kitchen. He'd greedily began to eat.

"Yes you are." Despite sparkles in his blue eyes it sounded like on order to her so she didn't dare to argue that. While he finished eating she proceeded with her daily routine of cleaning up his wounds and scratches. It was more difficult than ever, to feel his piercing eyes following her every move. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. _Come on lass, put yourself together. You've been doing this bloody thing every day, how is that any different from yesterday except for the fact that he's looking at you like he wants to see through you. _

"Done! How are you feeling?" she asked unaware of her hand still placed softly on his chest.

"Better than I could ever expect." He took her hand and brought it to his face. He placed her shaking hand on his hot cheek and caressed it with his long and delicate fingers just to plant the softest of kisses on it's inside. She was breathless and speechless, all she could do was just to look at him with her eyes open so wide it almost hurt. It's probably a fever, he would never do that otherwise.

"Kathleen, I have to speak with Gates, I have information about Flint." He said almost like a whisper.

"Billy I so didn't want to be the one to tell you that but… Flint…" he didn't let her finish. Throaty loud scream of pain escaped his lungs, not fully controlling himself he grabbed the empty plate from her nightstand and tossed it ahead, smashing it on the wall. Un-expectantly he stood up and hit said wall, leaving quite visible print of his fist out there. Scared of his reaction she hid herself in the corner. She didn't know if she should run or stay when she realized he was approaching her. He looked at her still breathing sharply with a look of terror and pain in his beautiful eyes and just heavily dropped to his knees weakened again. He buried his face in her hands crying. Everybody knew Gates was like a father to him.

"I'm so sorry, don't be scared…." He whispered between sobs. He put his forehead against her flat stomach and she caressed his hair trying to soothe his cries.

"Rest, sailor…" she directed him back to bed when he finally was able to stand back up.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded not wanting to let go of her hand. "Stay with me, please…" he had fever again.

"I'm not going anywhere Billy." She reached for a white wet cloth and began to calm his temperature by gently pressing it to his cheeks and forehead, his sea blue gaze never leaving her face.

He fought his weakness again and suddenly sat up.

"I know it's a bad form but I've been dreaming about it for quite a while." And he just brought her face to his and kissed her so passionately she couldn't breathe for a moment. Nobody has ever kissed her like he did, nobody's lips have ever felt so good on hers. Someone could say it was only a kiss but it was much more, she could feel like she's falling apart but strong arms and burning hot lips kept her up.

"Billy…" she breathed into his mouth when he finally broke the kiss…

"I'm sorry I shouldn't. We can forget about it if you want…" how could she forget. Instead of saying anything, she kissed him again, much more delicate this time.

"Neither of us should. Neither of us cares I presume."

**And again, I'll be happy to have your reviews!**


End file.
